Watching You
by The Umbrella
Summary: Those bright blue eyes see everything. Characters: JD/Cox


Title: Watching You

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Slash.

A/N: Written for impromptu50. I'm not sure how much I like this one. I debated posting it, but . . . eh.

Summary: Those bright blue eyes see everything.

* * *

JD watched Dr. Cox talk with Mr. Granby.

Or attempt to. He was a lively old bastard, unsympathetic to his doctor's wishes and completely unwilling to amend his life in favor of prolonging it. Unfortunately for Mr. Granby, he didn't realize who he was dealing with.

"Now you listen here, you old fart -"

JD saw a smile in Dr. Cox's eyes at the sick man's indignant 'how dare you!'. The doctor's voice was angry, but JD could tell he was already growing to like this patient. He enjoyed the challenge the man presented. It was a game, and Dr. Cox was ruthless. He always played to win.

* * *

JD watched Dr. Cox treat his coding patient.

Orders were barked and quickly followed. Nurses ran back and forth, a flurry of purple and pink and flowered patterns against Dr. Cox's static figure. He was handed a set of defibrillator paddles. There was a shout to stand clear and then the distinctive sound of electricity being shot into a nonresponsive body. The shout came again. Again. Again.

"You sonuvabitch, don't you do this to me . . ."

The order was given to stand clear. Again.

* * *

JD watched Dr. Cox deliver the news.

Mrs. Granby lunged forward and grabbed the front of Dr. Cox's lab coat. Her cries were shrill and broken, her flat, red face streaked with tears. A man - her son, maybe? - stepped forward to retrieve his mother, but Dr. Cox waved him away. Lifting his arms he wrapped them around the short woman. JD was amazed at the soft twinge of jealousy that flared in his chest.

Dr. Cox bowed his head and whispered a few words to the woman. She buried her face in his coat. Her muffled cries still found a way to echo throughout the lobby.

* * *

JD watched Dr. Cox in the locker room.

He stood staring into his open locker, one hand braced against the metal frame, the other draped across the open door. His head was held erect, but his eyes stared stubbornly at the tiled ground. His breathing was rigidly controlled. He licked his dry lips.

Suddenly he slammed the door shut. His fists crashed loudly against the metal, denting it inward. "God damnit!" JD cringed.

Dr. Cox leaned forward and rested his forehead against his fists. A soft sniffle sounded in the empty room.

* * *

JD watched Dr. Cox across the bar.

The man sat on a tall stool, his hands wrapped around a short, squat glass filled with an amber colored liquid. His head was bowed forward. He sipped at the liquid in a slow, methodical manner.

Smoke hung thick in the air. An argument had broken out near the pool table. JD took a drink from his glass and watched as the ice cubes sloshed about in the clear liquid. Like oddly shaped swimmers, racing around and around, never knowing who was in the lead.

A hand fell hard onto his shoulder, grasping at the jacket he'd neglected to remove when he'd entered the bar two hours ago. The hand roughly jerked up, pulling JD with it. Standing, he found himself eye to eye with the older man. Dr. Cox stared at him a moment, then pulled him towards the door. JD offered no resistance.

* * *

Dr. Cox lay on his bed, moving slowly. JD trembled beneath him, his hands rubbing small circles against the older man's back. He closed his eyes as warm breath ghosted against his ear. Dr. Cox groaned softly and touched his lips to JD's temple. "Rough day," he breathed. JD managed a nod.

His hands slid over sweat-slicked skin and found purchase on Dr. Cox's hips. Grasping them tightly, he pressed down. Dr. Cox hummed against JD's jaw and pressed a quick kiss to the soft skin. Pushing back, he propped himself up on his elbows, the corners of his mouth quirking up at the dazed look in JD's eyes. A hand reached to touch his cheek, thumb moving over parted lips.

JD often watched Dr. Cox. But sometimes he preferred when Dr. Cox watched him.

* * *

A/N2: Aw, some good ole Cox angst. :) Fun stuff. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
